Magic and Wolves
by Wind Goddess Writer
Summary: Everyone's back in Story Brooke, but Henry's not quiet them same. Even his math tutor/friend/singing waitress at Granny's, Jade notices. After saving Henry, they have something bigger to save. By they, I mean Peter Pan who tried to kill Henry, Felix who helped Pan, Jade, the only one Henry trusts, and Henry. Felix/OC, Au. Crossovers in later chapters, OUATIW and Agents of Sheild.
1. Meet the Lost Boys

**Hello, this has been an idea foe awhile. I'll post the first five chapters, and then I'll leave ya'll hanging for a couple days. This story focuses at first , mostly on my OC Jade/Luna and Felix. Enjoy **

Jade was the runt of her pack, in wolf form at least. But it had been twenty-eight years from her last transformation, minus the one she had in Story Brooke. Most of her pack was still scattered, so she spent most of her time at Granny's singing and being a part-time waitress, and full-time friend to Henry. "Think they'll be back soon?" Ruby asked Granny, everyone heard that question at least three times a day. "I don't-" Granny started before Belle burst in "They're back, and with Henry!" The entire place erupted in excitement and everyone ran to the docks, except Granny and Jade. "Well, go on girl, Henry will be glad to see a couple of his friends."

"Thanks Granny." Jade hurried out and soon caught up with everyone. When she saw the group of heroes, the group seemed larger than it was when it left. Everyone else seemed to notice, and whispers started. Jade and Paige looked at one another and began to push through the crowd of people to the front. Jade, being fifteen, walked in front of Paige so she could get through easier. When they were in front of some of the adults, with most of the other kids, Paige ran up to hug Mary Margret and Jade followed. "Hey Henry." Paige said, and Henry looked a little, confused. Jade guessed it was no more than his own thoughts, from being away so long. "Ms. Mills, who are all these people?" Jade asked the mayor. "The girl over there, in the night gown, is Wendy, the other one is a fairy named Tinker Bell, and the rest are Lost Boys." She answered, in a almost monotone. Mother Superior walked up to Tinker Bell, who's mouth was set. Jade glanced through the crowd of Lost Boys when one caught her eyes. He had dirty blonde hair with feathers in it, blue eyes, a X shaped scar under his right eye and another one from his brow to under his eye, and looked about her age. Their eyes met, brown to blue. She was about to go talk to Wendy, but was too late, her brothers were already there giving her a hug. "Hey." Jade turned and jumped back, the boy had been standing right in front of her. "Hey to you." He just kept smirking, and Jade searched her memory, Paige and her had read Henry's book while he was gone, and tried to think of his story, if he had one. "Felix." He held out is callused hand to her, and she shook it. "Jade, or Luna, I don't really care." He raised an eyebrow, when, thankfully, Paige and Henry joined them. "Jade, do you have the book?" Paige asked. She dropped Felix's hand and reached into her bag, and pulled out the red-leather bound book. "Here ya go." Henry took it and smiled. "Thanks Jade." They hugged, and the two younger kids left. As everyone bustled around them, Felix and Jade just stood their watching. Not talking, just watching everyone else. "Hey Jade, can you sing for the part at Granny's tomorrow night?" Ruby asked. "You already know my answer."

"Alright, see you at work." Ruby ran off and the crowd started to disperse. "Granny's?" Felix asked, looking over at Jade. "Restaurant, I work there, and sing when needed." Jade shrugged, then shivered. Not entirely sure how long she had been standing there. "Come on!" I hear Emma say, as she leads the other Lost Boys into town. "Come on, might as well go with 'em." Jade says and she and Felix follow to Granny's behind the Lost Boys. Felix grabs Jade's wrist and stops her dead in her tracks. "What?" Everyone else is nearly inside by now. "Nothing." He growls and lets go of her wrist. They both get inside of Granny's, all the new people are looking around in total awe. "I've never seen a place like this." Wendy muttered, and her brothers laughed. "Jade, can I talk to you?" Mary Margret asked. "Sure, what do you need to talk about?"

"Just wondering if you can gather up some other kids to get the Lost Boys used to Story Brooke."

"Of course."

"Thanks Jade." Soon, like the other adults, Mary Margret is dragged away with a chorus of 'hello's' and 'how were you's' Jade smiles, and walks behind the counter of Granny's as she pulls her brown hair into a ponytail. Her eyes wander over the crowd of faces. She see's Dina and Kurt, the pack leaders, some of her friends from school and once again her and Felix's eyes meet, what's with that?

Enchanted Forest

The howl of wolves pierce the air, it's Wolves Time once more. The moonbeams shimmer in the water and are disturbed by a small wolf that splashes through the creek as she heads back home. As soon as she returns, the sun rises, and she is turned back to a fourteen-year-old with brown hair and brown-gold eyes. "Haha runt." Other kids of the pack tease. "Pay no mind to them Luna, they are just jealous because you can catch the game." Lucille (Dina) says. Unlike most Children of the Moon, her eyes are blue and her hair is black, which is the norm. "No, I am a runt. It's because my mother was human." Lucille took a breath, Luna hardly talked of her parents. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." Luna and Lucille are in a special pack, they except the human and wolf side of them, the pack lives in an abandoned inn not far from Snow White's castle. They protect this part of the land from wolf packs that are more hostile to humans.

Story Brooke

Jade checks herself in the mirror at in Ruby's room once more. After telling Ruby that there was more wolves here, she had become good friends with everyone's favorite Child of the Moon. "You look fine Jade."

"Thanks."

"You know, you sing nearly every Friday and you've never obsessed over your appearance like you are now, do you have a crush?"

"Heck no, this is a special occasion."

"If it's so special, I'd pull up your sleeve a bit more, your bruise is showing." Jade craned her neck and spotted a bruise that had been caused because of twenty-eight years of abuse during the curse. She tugged up the sleeve of her black-and-white rose shirt. "Thanks." Ruby gives her a hug. "It's ok."

Felix is sitting with the other Lost Boys who are buzzing like bees, they all love this place. Felix only had his mind on what he and Peter Pan/ Henry were going to do. "Felix, what do you think of this place?" One of the boys who ratted out Peter Pan asked. "It's different, I don't really know."

"Have you made any friends?" Knowing he's probably referring to the kids who've been hanging out with them and teaching them the ropes, Felix had to say know. He spent most of his time around the equally sullen Jade girl. To him, she was a strange girl, he never spent time around someone like her, who obviously would be able to fit in with the Lost Boys. "Hey everyone!" Ruby said into a microphone. "As most of you know, Jade will be singing for the party, so have fun." Jade took the stage, and Ruby handed her the microphone. "Hello, I'm gonna start off with something a bit more slow." She cleared her throat and began to sing Titanium.

"_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I' m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose

Fire away, Fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim.

Fire away, fire away

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_."

Everyone claps. "Thank you, very much. But I didn't see anyone dancing. Anyone have requests?" A teen guy says 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. "Got it." She smiles.

"_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check  
I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check  
I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am."

After a few more songs, Jade takes a break. Felix had been sitting there, slightly dumbfounded. "You ok?" Jade asks him. "Yea, you're good." Jade blushes. "Thanks." She sits down next to him and they lean back. Felix spots a black-blue section of skin on her shoulder, but decides not to point it out. "So, where are your parents, you seem to be around me a lot." Jade gives him a look. "My fathers dead and I ran away from my mom. I'm being raised by my packs leaders. I love them but they're not family." They talk a little longer before the parties over and they head on. "Jade, come on." Says Dina. "Coming. Er, bye Felix." Jade gets up an she and Dina leave.

**Ahhh, I will get the next chapter up super soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lost Girl and Math Tutor

**Next chapter, like promised. **

Ch 2

Enchanted Forest

Luna slipped through the woods in human form. Her dove grey cloak shifted in the early spring breeze. Being raised in the woods she slipped through near silently. She was nearing the palace when a bit of red caught her eye. Being a curious little wolf, she followed it. "Who's there?" The voice of a young woman said. Luna peeked her head out, to answer the heed of the woman. Three figure stood there. "Hello there." A black haired woman, who Luna reganzed as Snow White, said. "Hello your Highness." Luna said, letting them know Luna and her family respected Snow. "What are you doing in the woods?" Charming asked. "Just going for a walk."

"Alone, in the woods?" The woman in the red cloak asked. "I've got a dagger, besides I'd worry more about the people who'd attack after they meet me." Red and Luna's eyes met, both of their eyes flashed gold. "Understandable." Red laughed, Snow and Charming gave her a strange look. "She's a Child of the Moon, like me."

"Correct," Luna said, "And if you need a place to rest, my pack is kind." Snow smiled. "I'm not sure your pack would be kind to Charming and I."

"Course they will, you rule the land we live on, why I know Reginald and Lucille would be happy to have you in our home." Luna smiles, which wins them over.

Lucille is sewing a skirt when the small group arrives. "Good to see that you're back on your lands," he says as she greets them. "And, like Luna said, you are welcomed here."

"Thank you Ms. Lucille, we really hope this isn't putting you out…"

"Nonsense, we all would love it if you stayed, and hopefully are put back on the throne, Regina really hates all the good people. And, any Child of the Moon is also welcomed." Lucille leads them inside.

Later when night has fallen, the younger kids and the few teens, like Luna, who lived there all milled around the parlor. Prince Charming and Princess Snow White seemed to be the only thing the younger kids had any interest in. "Can you tell us a story?" One of the youngest asked. Soon Snow had started a story of hardship and love, it was Red's story to tell the truth. Red and Luna started talking. "Where are these kids parents?" Red asks, Luna sighs, "Dead, mostly, the evil queen has been hunting us down. She had my own father killed, and my mother was human, and not a fan of having to raise a Child of the Moon." Red nodded.

Story Brooke

The cold winter air blew through town as Luna walked with Henry to the bus stop. In her school uniform. Her legs felt frozen. "So, what was Neverland like?"

"It was great, you could just think of anything and you would have it. I kinda didn't want to leave."

"Everyone was worried about you, ya know?"

"I guessed, thanks for keeping my book safe."

"Your welcome, hey still need a math tutor?"

"Math tutor?" He looked up at her with a confused look. "Don't pretend that just because you've been in a magical realm you are know excellent at math." Henry just nodded. "Henry, it's just best to slip back into a normal routine. And Mr. Hopper is always willing to talk." Henry just stays quiet, which seems odd.

After school, due to Ms. Mills request, Henry heads to Archie's office and Jade see's Emma, Neal, David, and the others are in Granny's. "Hey guys. Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, can you tell us how Henry was today?" Emma asked. "He seemed quiet, probably just thinking." Emma nods before she stands and leaves. She has this silver and black box in her hand. "What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Emma is going to kill Peter Pan." Neal answered. Ruby nods and Jade walks over to the teens and kids who come to Granny's to do homework. All of them are just joking and laughing, minus Felix, who is just sitting there with a smirk on his face. "Hi guys." Jade slips into the only open seat, that is in between one of her classmates and Felix. "Hey runt." A boy she recognized as a pack member said. Some other kids threw wadded up napkins at him. During this time Felix slips a note into her apron. After a minute of chatting Jade gets up and back to work. When she reaches into her pocket and feels a loose slip of paper.

Dear Jade

Peter Pan will win, so I'd join us before long, as a Lost Girl.

From Felix

The note says in messy handwriting. A small growl erupts from her throat and she jams the note back into her pocket.

Jade is headed back home when she see's Emma in a rush. "Emma, you ok?" She asks, because Emma looks extremely worried. "No." And Emma just keeps going. Jade follows her carefully. "Regina, I need to talk with you." The blonde says. "What's wrong Sheriff?"

"It's Henry, the one that went to school this morning, is not Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter Pan," Emma whispered when she said his name, "Switched his shadow with Henry. He switched their minds."

"That is not possible Sheriff Swan."

"I can tell something is wrong with Henry, and this is it. You have to agree with me."

"He has seemed different, but I need evidence."

"Then come with me." Jade ducks behind a bush and the two women pass. "I swear I'll help you Henry." Jade whispers, the kid has an effect on everyone.

**What will happen, do you ship Jade and Felix, will they #savehenry and is Pan really #PanNeverFails?**


	3. Music from Pipes

**How did Felix get to Neverland? I have my own answer, and it kinda suck, but enjoy. **

Ch 3

Enchanted Forest, many years ago.

Felix heard music from pipes, the music was sweet. He sat up and his younger brother was crawling out the window. "James." He whispered but the music called James and Felix both. Music was never Felix's favorite thing, but he followed it anyway. He saw other village boys were out too, following the music. With his old brown cloak around his shoulders, Felix and the other walked until Felix saw the other boys dancing wildly around a fire. He saw someone with pipes to his mouth, playing the music he was hearing. Felix just watched them dance before going over to the piper. "What are you doing?" Felix asked the piper, who didn't even look at him. After a minute, the piper stopped playing music, which the boys didn't even notice. "Can't you hear it?" He asked, his brow slightly furrowed. "Of course I can hear it." The piper raised an eyebrow. "What's your name, boy?"

"Felix, yours?"

"Peter Pan." Some of the other boys seem to notice that the music has stopped. "I'm from a place called Neverland."

"What's Neverland?"

"It's a magical place where you never have to grow up." Felix raised an eyebrow, this intrigued him. "Really?" Peter Pan nodded. "Can I go there?" Peter Pan laughed, "Everyone who wants to join us will." Felix watched, soon a burly man with a club was headed towards them. Peter Pan looked at him, Felix recognized the man as his horrid uncle. Before saying anything, Felix grabbed a branch and swung it at his uncle. Soon a fight broke out. Branch and club, wood on wood. "I am tired of you and your brother, boy." After Felix nearly falling into the fire, his uncle swung at James, hitting him in the back of the head. Felix was horrified and then lunged at his uncle. Who pulled a very sharpened stick from the ground and slashed Felix's face twice. Blood poured down his face, but he didn't care. His face was slashed again, right across from his right brow to under his left eye. He knocked his uncle in the head with the branch who soon collapsed. "My brother, is he all right?" One of the boys shook his head and Peter Pan stood up. "See this, adults are cruel, and they lie. They are selfish, come with me, and we will never be around adults again." The crowd of boys cheered, and Felix smirked as he wiped blood from his face.

Story Brooke

Felix and the other few Lost Boys who were loyal to Pan talked quietly under Jade and Granny's wolfish stares. Very few people knew about Henry, and Granny had been told not to long ago. "They're watchin' us, you think they know?" One of the boys said as Jade glided past and the sent of cooked fish filled the air. "If they do, I can get someone inside." Felix said, a smirk never leaving his face. "Who?" Felix nodded to Jade, "She's like us, she's a Lost Girl." The boys laughed with glee, with some convincing, she would help them.

"Tomorrow Wolf Time starts." Granny said as Jade helped her, Ruby, and Ashley clean up after hours. "Yea, least we have control." Ruby asked. "What's it like being a Wolf?" Ashley, the only human between them, asked. "Like a rush of energy. You feel free, all the pressures of normal life melt away and turn into the issue of the hunter and hunted." Jade said and the two other wolves nodded. "Jade, do you remember your first transformation?" Ruby asked. "No, no one ever does. So you are not alone."

"Thanks, need a drive home?"

"No thanks, I'll just walk." No one questioned it, the streets of Story Brooke were not dangerous at all. After Granny's closed up everyone went their separate ways, more or less, and Jade was walking the streets alone. "Jade Malley." A voice growled. Jade turned and her real mother stood their, her arms crossed. "What the hell do _you _want?" Jade asked, fully ready to put up a fight right in front of a good person's house. "You have to come home."

"Where do you think I'm headed? Narnia?" Jade wasn't even sure Narnia was a real place, but it sounded good. "Don't use that tone with me."

"I'm not going back to that _place_ you call a home. I am done with that twenty-eight plus years of abuse, all because dad died, which I had no control over." At the mention of her late husband, Ms. Malley swung at her daughter, hitting Jade with full force in the jaw. "I'd leave if I were you ma'm, or they will notice." Felix said, indicating 'they' as the people's house they were in front of. Ms. Malley grumbled and left. Jade touched her jaw, which was already begging to turn purple and black. "Are you ok?" He said, much more gentle. "Why are you out here?" Felix just shrugged and said he had just been going for a walk. The orange glow of the street lamp caused Felix's scar to glow white and illuminated the new injury on Jades face. "I had better get going." Jade said. "Times are changing, Luna, and you have to choose who's side you're on."

"Yea, and I'm on the side that saves Henry." The smirk that was already on Felix's face didn't waver, "Bad choice, Lost Girl." Jade turned and ran home, just to be greeted by and asking of what happened to her face from Dina.

**Jade is a Lost Girl, but it's too soon for her entire story. Not to many flashbacks for awhile, we need to see what happens.**


	4. Two hours would be good

**This one is a little short, but quick to the point. After the next chapter I'll open my focus up to the other characters.**

Ch 4

Story Brooke

Jade looked in the mirror, through those years of abuse, this was the only mark that was easily visible and non-hide able. Because the only makeup she owned was a little lip gloss, and Dina had little make-up as well, she had no way of hiding this bruise. She was only in purple pj's and her school uniform lay on her bed. Dina said that Jade could've stayed home today and let the mark fade, but Jade wasn't that type of person. After getting dressed quickly and heading downstairs she could smell pancakes. "Hello Jade." Kurt said. "Hey Kurt." Jade answered. The trio ate quickly and Jade left with her school bag under arm, she hummed 'Like a Rose' by Ashley Moore as she walked to the Mayor's house to get Henry-that-was-not-Henry, who was already waiting for her. "What happened?" He asked. She just waved it off, if this was the real Henry, she would've told, but it wasn't. The point was to keep things as normal as possible, not to make him seen they knew he wasn't Henry. Jade was just waiting for a question he would ask her that the real Henry would know. But none came, so Jade just kept humming. "What do you think of the Lost Boys?" He finally said as they neared the bus stop. "Some are nice, but that Felix gets on my nerves." Jade glances down at the Henry-that's-not-Henry and his look is guarded, it that way someone insults your best friend. "He's not that bad." Finally finding a subject that was un-Henry like, Jade continued. "I don't know about that, he won't leave me alone. Wants me to become a Lost Girl or something."

"Really, why?"

"You know why, I can tell you're lying."

"No, I mean what makes you a Lost Girl?"

"Don't you already know?" He goes silent. Not much evidence, but it's something. Both climbed on the bus, Henry sat next to Paige and Jade plopped down with her friends who kept asking what had happened.

The Henry-that-wasn't-Henry (I'm just gonna say Peter Pan, ok?) walked into class with a chatty Paige. Some kids said hello and others just sat there. Peter Pan pulled the book out of Henry's back-pack. He could feel the magic that the book contained. Mary Margret, or Ms. Blanchard, stood in the front of the room. "Hello class, for history class I'd thought we would study France." Everyone in class leaned forward, Peter Pan was still trying to understand this crazy new world he was in right now, and this was actually helping.

Jade was sitting on the bench at the old playground. With Henry not the same, and the fact she saw a shadow flying around the other night and with Mother Superior dead, she felt off. Sometimes she felt like she was waiting. But she didn't know for what. "Hey beautiful." Felix said behind her. "Don't call me that." Felix raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. "You mean don't tell the truth?"

"If you're so intent on telling the truth, tell me what happened to Henry." Jade said harshly, then added a growl for extra measure. "My little wolf, I have no clue what you're talking about." He reached up and the tips of his fingers brushed her bruise. Jade uncontrollably whimpered, and Felix smirked, "My beautiful little wolf, what's it like?" Jade blinked, "What's what like?" Felix laughed. "Being a wolf, of course." His fingers lingered on the mark. "I see you're copying me." Indicating the feathers she had pinned in her hair. "It's a freedom, that no matter how long you stay young, that you can never obtain. The feeling of the night wind and moonlight as you run through the forest, it's not a feeling you could ever wish for, or wish away." Jade said dreamily. "What was it like having the wolf in you, trapped?"

"The wolf doesn't like being trapped, it's bloodthirsty. It's like being trapped in the dark, and seeing a light you can never reach. Then when the wolf in released, it's as if that small light explodes into a thousand brilliant colors, blinding you and your senses. You just black out." He stares at her and Jade stands up. "I'd best be going." Jade walks away.

"Psst, Jade." A voice whispered, she turned and saw a boy about her age hiding in an alley. "Who are you?"

"It's Henry. Trust me." He tapped his foot three times, their code for 'I'm Here'. "Henry?" She gave him a hug. "What happened?" He explained to her what happened. "I am so sorry, do you need my help with anything?" He nodded. "I need a friend, and you seem to be the only one who can get Peter Pan and Felix to Mr. Gold's shop." Jade nodded and hugged Henry again. "When?"

"Two hours would be good." She smiled "On it." She turned and left to complete her part of the mission.

**Glad you're still with me. Like I said, it's kinda AU. Oh, and also, I am doing this as a multi-crossover. First will be Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, which will appear kinda in chapter 5. I'm only crossovering for the chapters that are in other shows. Yea, I shoulda mentioned that earlier.**


	5. Believe

**Last chapter before anything of any intrest comes. I can't wait for the next chapter , and I'm writing this thing. Oh well, enjoy!**

Ch 5

Story Brooke

Jade stood in Mr. Gold's shop after getting Felix and Pan here. She spied a dagger with a crescent moon carved in the hilt. "Does that belong to someone you know?" Belle asked. "It belonged to my father." Belle looked into the back where Rumplestilskin was before turning to me. "Take it, it does belong to you." Jade hugged Belle who handed her the dagger in the simple leather sheath. "Thanks Belle." Belle just nodded and Jade left the shop. Felix was standing by the door and he glared at her. "Where's Henry?"

"You mean Peter Pan? Time for both of them to go back where they belong." Felix was about to run into the shop when Jade grabbed his wrist. He stopped. "I trusted you." He said, looking at her. "Yea, well that was your first mistake. I'm loyal to those who've done no wrong." Before he could respond, Henry, the real Henry back in his own body, ran out of the shop. "Henry."

"Jade." They hugged and Jade pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Felix. "Kid, if I were you I'd go." Felix said, and Henry heeded his warning. "Looks like my wolf can bite." He laughed, with a smirk on his face. "You just don't know that, everything is in place. The curse will happen again. I can spare you from it, if you promise to become a Lost Girl." Jade set her jaw. "You're really intent on me becoming a Lost Girl, aren't you?" He nodded. "Well, not a chance. Good always win, no matter how many hardships we have to go through, good will always win."

(This part is after the curse has been casted and it's coming in) Everyone was upset, when Henry ran up to Emma, Tink, the Charming's, and Jade. "Pixie dust, it can stop the curse. We just have to believe." All but Jade looked skeptical, "It's better than nothing. We just have to have faith." Jade said holding out her hand, Henry put his hand on top of hers. "And trust." Emma said, adding her hand. Snow and David did the same. "And pixie dust." Tink added her had with the dust closed in her fist. The small vile opened and the dust burst forth, spreading around town and stopping the curse. Everyone of them focused, and so did the others of town. Soon the curse had been stopped and the youngest two nearly collapsed from exashtion, it took a lot out of them. The town cheered and soon the youngest sat in a booth at Granny's still in their winter clothes with Henry's book between them. The dwarves had found Felix and Pan so they were there as the adults tried to figure out what to do. "What's going on with your book Henry?" Jade asked, the storybook was glowing. Everyone, including Felix and Peter Pan crowded near them. Everyone asking questions. Henry touched the cover of the book when them two along with the book and Felix and Pan were dragged through a portal to another world. The portal closed before anyone could jump through, the only thing left was a piece of paper, with a prophecy that stated that the son of the Savoir, Pan, a wolf girl, and Pan's closest ally did have to indeed save, not just Neverland, but all of magic itself. They fall and everyone calls for them. And the first place the group landed was Wonderland. And a new chapter of Once Upon a Time started.

**You like it? The next will be a crossover with Once Upon A Time In Wonderland, duh. What magic saving mischif with they get into?**


	6. Not exactly down the rabbit hole

**Hi guys, this is now a crossover. Really hope you like it. I also hope a lot of you watch Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Also, after what happened on last nights episode, should I scrap this? I might come up with a new OUAT and AOS crossover before spring. Please help!**

Ch 6

Wonderland

Henry and Jade scream as the hit a brightly colored path beneath their feet. Peter Pan and Felix have a bit more ease in landing, and the storybook hit's the ground and the glow fades. "Where are we?" Henry asked as he and Jade glared at Peter Pan. "Not sure." Peter said. The two youngest of the group stand up and brush off their clothes. Henry scrambled for the book and finds a piece of paper on top. "What does it say?" Jade questioned, looking around warily. "You're not gonna like what it says."

"Does it explain what's going on?" Felix asked and Henry nodded. "Then tell us." Peter said, crossing his arm. "It says that the truest believer, a Daughter of the Moon, the Boy who never grows old, and the boy with the scars are supposed to save… all… of… magic." Henry paused after each word at the end to let it all sink in. "So, I guess I wasn't lying." Peter Pan said, nervousness edging on his voice. "No, no, no way, why me? There are plenty of Daughters of the Moon." Jade said slowly, as if confused, which she was. "Wow." Was all Felix had to say. Jade shrugs off her coat, glad she chose a short-sleeve shirt this morning, and tied the jacket around her waist. The four sat on the side of the road, in silence. "So," Peter Pan finally said, "Does this prophecy tell how were supposed to save magic?" Henry looked at the paper, that already looked old. "Um, it says we'll know when the time comes." Jade sighs and shakes her head. "Where'd you get that dagger?" Felix asked, "I just realized that you had just gotten it." She just ignored him, mostly because the Red Queen's carriage had just stopped in front of them. They all stood, nearly at once, as the slender form of the blonde haired Queen got out of the carriage. "Your Majesty, it's an honor." Jade said, nerves filling her voice. "Why thank you darling." The Queen said pleasantly. A man with a white pouf and a red lighting bolt over his eye turned to his Queen and the children. "Your Majesty, must you really talk to these-these peasant children." The Red Queen shot him an evil glare that said what needed to be said. She turned back to them with a smile plastered back on her face. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jade."

"And I'm Henry, uh, your Majesty."

"Felix."

"Peter…" He seemed like he was going to say something else, but he just left his name hanging in the air. "I've never seen any of you before." The Red Queen said, after a long and slightly awkward pause. "Yes, we are not from Wonderland. We are from a far, far, far away land, yet the stories of the infamous Red Queen still travel there, may I say you are more… amazing in person. I'm at a lost for words, really." Jade stumbled on her speech, which awed her companions that she could lie so easily, well, she wasn't totally lying. But, it pleased the Queen no less, and she invited them to meet a guest of hers. This surprised the group, but they accepted. If this prophecy was correct, this had to be part of the journey.

The group stood in the Red Queen's throne room, trying to form a plan. "Who do you think this guest we're meeting is?" Felix asked, with usual calmness. Everyone looked at Henry, who flipped through his book quickly. "Nothing." Jade circled part of the room until something caught her eye. It was a fancy bottle, based on prior magical knowledge, it was probably a genie bottle. "Is that a genie's bottle?" Peter Pan said behind her, his voice nearly in her ear. "I think so, she has a genie?"

"Sadly no, darling, someone else does." The teens turned attention to the Red Queen. "Then why do you have it?" Henry asked. The Red Queen smiled sweetly, but it felt fake. "I'm waiting, for the person to make her last wish. And then her genie will be mine." Henry thought about that for a minute. "But, all magic comes with a price." Henry answered. "All magic." Jade emphasized. "I know wishes have strings attached, but not an exact price." The Red Queen said, her face falling slightly. "Take it from two kids, yes kids, who've seen magic at work and are magic, to an extent. All magic comes with a price, and it's never going to go unpaid." Jade says. "Make that three kids." Pan said. "Hmmm." The Red Queen hummed before turning away. The kids shared a look, urging someone to say something. "Excuse me, your Majesty?" Jade said, as kindly as she could. "Mmm, yes?" The Red Queen questioned. "Who is this guest you want us to meet?" The Red Queen laughed and Jade jumped, the laugh was sweet and innocent as a child's, at that moment the Red Queen seemed barley older than Jade. "I hope you like surprises, that's all I'll say." The Red Queen then left, leaving them alone once more. "Not sure if I'll like surprises after this." Henry mumbled to himself. "Henry, can I see your book?" Pan asked, Henry looked warily at him. "And why should I do that?" Peter Pan looked at him sternly. Before he could say anything, Jade stepped in, "Look, Peter, it's his book. It's the only thing that connects him home." This shocked the older boys, but not Henry. "Alright," Peter Pan said, "The book is magic, first of all, and maybe we can use it's magic to help us." Henry handed the book over reluctantly. The book gives off a slight shimmer again, it's mostly contained in the gold lettering. "How did you…?" Jade started, but left the sentence hanging. "Neither of you knew it was magic?" Pan asked, almost amused. No one talked, neither of them could sense magic. Before Peter Pan could find what he was looking for, the balcony doors blew opened and the kids turned around, shocked. Henry took his book back and a man with tan skin and a black robe with silver accents. He carried a gold cobra staff that had glowing ruby eyes. "Hello there." He said, surprise bordering his voice. The Red Queen swept in, right on time to everyone else in the room. "Hello darling." She said happily. "Hello, I see you have some… guests." The man said. "Ah yes," The Red Queen said, humor in her voice. "This is Peter, Henry, Jade, and Felix." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Oh," The man said, "I don't suppose the Red Queen, told you about me?" He gave a side glance to the Red Queen who acted as if she didn't notice. Felix nudged Jade's arm. "Uh, no, she didn't. But it's very nice to meet you Sir." The man simply nods. "My name is Jafar." The man, Jafar, said. "May I talk with you, in private?" Jafar asked the Red Queen. "Why of course darling." They walked off, just out of earshot of the group. "What are they doing here?" Jafar asked harshly, the Red Queen just laughed. "I feel they could be an asset, besides I can just tell the magic in them, or some of them. The other is just an extra, we can't do anything to him or they will be against us. Also, we can't let them find our enemies, Alice in particularly." Jafar looked back at them, the kids. "Their children, what use could they be?"

"Magic, if we have them on our side, we have power." Jafar sighed. "How, they are just children."

"Back where I'm from, there was a legend telling of a young boy who was the truest believer. It was from a seeress, and she told that one day the truest believer, a daughter of the moon, the boy who never grows old, and the boy with scars will, together, be able to do incredible fetes using magic." Jafar looked at the woman with newfound respect. "That is good, but how do you know it's them?" The Red Queen shrugged, "Just a hunch."

**Haha, Alice, Knave, and Cyrus come up in later chapters, in chapter 8 or 9. Which will be up on Wensday or Thursday. Bye bye for now. Oh, I also respect if all of you think of me as a troll fro doing this.**


End file.
